The Taurus and the Capricorn
by PrinceSei
Summary: Humanstuck. Tavros is a college student trying to make his way through classes, with nepeta to help him stay by his side. Will he make more friends along the way? maybe even...more?  terrible summary i know.
1. My room

Chapter 1 Sorry if I get their personalities totally wrong. OOC is a huge handicap im trying to get rid of.

* * *

><p>It was his final grade, the one that determined his entry upon next semester s classes- and he failed it. It shouldn't have been a surprise to him though. He s been failing a lot of his classwork lately .Nothing but C s and D s that have been luckily getting him by until now. He crumpled the paper up and sighed pathetically, throwing it over only to miss the trash can that he was lazily aiming for. Damn thing was too far away, of course he would never get it in.<p>

His name was Tavros Nitram, and he was a paraplegic who was down on his luck. Despite having no legs, he can get around with ease, as well as performing simple day to day mundane tasks. Although, day to day tasks for him are a lot more unique compared to his other college classmates. His days usually consisted of online role-playing, or the occasional video game frenzies he shares with his favorite stuffed bear. Socializing was never really his thing, as it was far too complicated for him. He would rather sit up to his computer and fire away spells, watching the screen as colorful splashes flourished his bedroom walls. He loved his online role-playing adventures, and he wouldn't trade them for anything else.

He exited out of the browser, reaching up to stretch his arms as he let out a comforting sigh. Ping! Ah! Finally I thought she would never get on.. He clicked on the taskbar and opened up pesterchum, grinning to find a good pal of his online. It was Nepeta! Just who he was waiting for.

AT: uHH,,, hEY NEPETA,  
>AC: :33 *ac crawls up through the tall grasses and wiggles her tail at her cute mowhawked furrend*<br>AT: sMILES AT THE CAT GIRL AND UH,,,,, wAVES MY HAND, gREETING HER WITH A WAVE AC: :33 *giggles and jumps out of the furroucious grass to pounce her bestest pal*  
>AT: hEH,,,, sO HOW ARE YOU DOING NEPETA?,,,, aNYTHING,,, uHM,,, nEW, AC: :33 noooo not really! Im just finishing up this pawsitively boring homework! Its nefur very nice of the purrpessurs to give us last minute things at the end of the semester! AT: yEAH,,,<br>AT: i THINK IM GOING TO FAIL THIS SEMESTER,,,,  
>AT: mY PAPER WAS A LITTLE,,, mORE THAN TERRIBLE,,,<p>

More than horrendous was more like it. Let s face it, if he ever wanted to pass his classes it would take him a miracle by now. He shifted in his wheelchair uncomfortably, reaching over to grab his water before bringing it over to take a small sip.

AC: :33 Awww, im sorry to hear that Tav! We should have a study session togefur! Just you, me, and Equius!

Equius. How he dreaded that name. Every encounter with him was like being in a cage filled with gorillas. Big, hungry, sweaty gorillas. He had no other choice though, wherever Nepeta went, Equius did, and wherever Equius went, Nepeta did! They were like inseparable magnets. He gave a small sigh, reaching back up to trace his fingers along the keyboard.

AT: uHH,,,  
>AT: sURE,,, tHAT SOUNDS REALLY,, uH,, fUN,,,,,<br>AC: :33 Okay! I will talk to you later though! I promised Equius we would go to the milkshake place togefur after classes. Bye bye!  
>AT: oH,,,, oKAY I GUESS,,,<br>AT: bYE,,,

Tavros pouted faintly, exiting out of the windows on his computer before wheeling his chair back towards the living room. It was lucky if he caught Nepeta online. She s really bubble and affectionate towards most people, so she has a lot of friends to hang out with almost every day. While Tavros usually keeps to himself.

_ Hmm... maybe I ll go for a walk... er or... a wheel whatever I should call it.._

He blinked down at his legs and slumped back into his chair. They were amputated at a young age, leaving behind only a little more than his knees upwards. It wasn't that bad, honestly, it wasn't! He just wished the others would stop staring, and stop saying nasty things behind his back. He wheeled out of the dorm slowly, closing the door behind him before locking it in assurance. He rolled the wheels down the hall, blinking around at the boring paintings hung up on the wall. They really should decorate these halls more, everything looked far to gloomy as it was. As he came to a halt at the elevators, he reached up to press the button, he sighed as he relaxed back into the chair, blinking down at his stomach while tapping his fingers rhythmically against the armrests. He was getting hungry, a rare thing for him to feel since he gets much to distracted by his computer to eat.

_ Maybe I should grab a bite to eat .oh..but I don t want to sit alone where there are a bunch of people .maybe I ll just go down to the cafeteria oh whatever lots of people eat alone anyway.._

He shook his thoughts from his head, frowning to himself as he wheeled into the elevator. He s never been to the Mcbonalds down the street, so why not give it a try. Tavros reached up to press the button slowly, leaning his head over to watch the elevator doors as they closed.

* * *

><p>Yuppp, short chapter. And not that exciting. But I just wanted to give you guys a little depth into his homelife in the college dorm. Even if it wasn t that detailed. Next chapter will be up soon.<p> 


	2. My salad

Chapter 2.

* * *

><p>It was getting near to dinner time, the lights brightened as the sky darkened, leaving Tavros to feel the breeze of a summer s evening as he wheeled down the sidewalk slowly. He grumbled to himself, hunching his shoulders upwards as he tensed his body in his seat.<p>

_'Ugh...I should have brought a jacket...im sure the place will have some heaters on...maybe...'_

He blinked up at the sign in slight disgust, shaking his head from the obnoxiously bright lights. He was never a fan of fast food, but it was all that was really offered around his campus. That or a nice hot plate of vending machine instant noodles... maybe he would have been better off with the noodles. But he was here now, and he wasn't wheeling all the way back for nothing. As he wheeled closer up to the door, someone pushed them open slowly, stepping aside for him to enter with ease. "Here you go!" She said, her voice as bubbly as Nepeta's. "O-oh t-thank you.." He smiled at her nervously before wheeling himself in through the door, cringing at the aroma that surrounded the inside of the building.

* * *

><p>"Now the time is all mine, to make this bitch sizzle, watch as I get my motherfucking ketchup drizzle." The man grinned to himself, squirting the small packet of ketchup onto his tray while leaning back against the booth. "That's some good shit, I don t need to explain. Because all this motherfucker does it rain, make it rain.." He grinned proudly of his rapping ability, and all the motherfucking miracles he could say with it. It was a natural born...talent. One that no one but himself could ever have. And he was damn proud of it. As he took a bite into a chicken nugget, a woman turned to face his booth, holding her hands over her son s ears. "Excuse me, do you mind? There are children here!" He blinked confusedly, looking over his shoulder slowly before smiling. "Awh, well. It ain t no thing sis, I ll just move to another table. Sorry little brother." He sighed slowly, gathering up his notebook and his tray before standing up, shifting the bottle of faygo in his arms as he looked around the building slowly. Booths packed with college classmates, others with some families, probably down to visit their kids. He hummed, pulling his lips up into another grin before walking over to an empty corner booth. A little dirty, but he ll manage. A small mess never hurt anybody.<p>

He set his things down, making sure not to cause a spill with the faygo fumbling around his arms. Plopping down into the booth, he unraveled the notebook, looking over the pages before smirking at a specific marker. He loved looking his raps over, and he would be sure to get them recorded someday. This was to motherfucking miraculous to give up.  
>_<p>

* * *

><p>Tavros blinked around the seating area nervously, pouting faintly as other families took the empty spots he was eying for himself. He wheeled towards the corner slowly, spotting a small table with a single chair that was emptied for someone to take. He smiled gingerly, rolling over to take the opposite side of the chair before relaxing. Finally He set his salad on the small table before taking the lid off, licking his lips excitably at the sight of his small tomatoes. He pricked the fork into the little red delicacy before bringing it up to bite it off the fork, chewing it happily as he sinked back into his chair.<p>

He perked his ears as a low voice started mumbling, slurring out small rap verses as the other taps his fingers. Odd, He's never heard anyone really rap in public before... how embarrassing.

_Tap tap tap_

Who did this guy think he was? He was sitting right behind Tavros, and to make matters worse, he was rapping! Rapping in public!

_'What if they think I m rapping! Oh god w-what if I get kicked out? T-t-that would be terrible! Stop rapping, stop stop stop!'_

_ Tap tap tap_

Tavros sighed, a tad annoyed that he can t eat his salad in peace let alone think to himself properly. But like any other Good Samaritan, he shrugged it off, continuing to eat his salad as hand his hand goes unnoticed, continuing to tap to the other man s rapping.

* * *

><p>He drummed his hand along the edge of the table, using his foot as a pretend base drum as he continued his free rhyme. "motherfuckers got a hand full of miracles, nothing bad ever come from a bed of hoes-" He cut himself short, blinking at the window in front of him in confusion as he perks his ears. What was that sound? It's awfully similar to his tight rap.<p>

_"hmmmhmmmhm hmmmmm hmhmhmmmm"_

He smiled, tapping his hands along to the others humming. "Damn, brother you got some motherfucking good rhythm" He pulled away from the table, peeking over the side of the booth to blink at the other man. He had small, slender, fragile frame that can easily be hurt, his soft layered hair that was styled into a Mohawk, and a small slender neck. The man grinned, reaching over to tap the other's shoulder lightly, watching as the other jumped from his unconscious state.

"Damn bro, you sure got a nice motherfucking beat going on. Do you like to throw down some miraculous rap sessions too? Because you re a motherfucking natural." The man blinked back at him nervously, averting his eyes every now and then while holding a light blush. He was pretty cute. His small little button nose, acquainted with a small golden septum ring. His eyes widened, like a small scared animal. Not to mention him having no legs. He blinked down at the others legs, or what he had left of them. He let his eyes trace along the stitching of the leg, finishing up where it stopped at his pants. "What s your name little bro?" He smiled down at him, leaning against the booth as he watched him."I'm Gamzee motherfuckin Makara." He reached out, holding a hand up to the other causing him to flinch lightly. He spoke quietly, "O-oh uhm...my name..." He cleared his throat lightly, "I-its..Tavros..." the other man reached up, grabbing Gamzee's hand lightly before giving it a light shake. "Hahaha, cool motherfucker cool. So you like my motherfuckin rhymes?" The smaller man fidgeted, blinking down at his hands nervously.

* * *

><p>Tavros looked up at Gamzee slowly, keeping a faint blush on his cheeks as he gripped the wheels of his chair. "I-I think I should get going soon...I have a lot of..uhm... .stuff to do.." Gamzee grinned at him, standing up from the booth while stuffing his belongings into his backpack. "I don t have any plans bro wanna motherfuckin chill or something miraculous?" Tavros pouted up at him, wheeling himself away from him slowly. "i-I don t..really know you...s-sorry but.." Gamzee chuckled, reaching into his pocket to pull out a beat up cell phone. "Then maybe I should motherfuckin get to know you Tavbro. Got a motherfuckin phone number?" Tavros shifted uneasily in his seat. What was going on exactly? What did this guy want with him? Maybe he should just leave and go back to his dorm.<p>

"Uhm...n-no I don t have a cell phone.." Gamzee looked at him and hummed before grinning and sliding the phone back into his pocket. "I gotcha bro, not the type to carry around motherfucking cell phones. Do you have a pesterchum? A brother could always hook up with you on that." Gamzee was clearly not taking no for an answer...and that made things even more awkward for him. Tavros sighed, nodding his head faintly before looking down at his lap. "aw, fuck yeah, Miraculous. Let me right down my chumhandle for you then, Tavbro." Gamzee searched around in his pockets distractingly, setting the backpack down as he started having difficulty.

In the meantime, Tavros looked him over slowly, taking every inch of the male's appearance into account. Tall, Firm build. His shoulders were broad, but not fit for any sporting activities. He had a slight stubble growing from his chin, black stubble, to match with the wild beast on his head. His hair was a mess, tangled and grown out to reach his shoulders, lazily drooped over the sleeve of his hoodie. He felt his cheeks heat up slowly, blinking back up to look the man's face over. Darkened eyes, maybe from staying up from long nights, along with matching cheekbones. He wasn't too skinny...But, boy were they accented.

Gamzee turned back holding up a small scrap piece of paper with a scribble on it. It was almost illegible. "You just give me a motherfucking shout out, im on almost all the time, motherfucker." Gamzee grinned at him loosely, tightening the strap of his backpack back over his shoulder. Tavros nodded, slipping the small scrap of paper into the pocket of his shirt. "O-okay? I guess...I-I'll try doing that.." and with that he left.

Tavros stayed behind in the restaurant for a few minutes, recollecting whatever has just happened.

_'He seems kind of nice...but..he did come on a little strong...and I guess his rapping was .kinda cool..'_

he sighed, lidding his eyes at the small salad as he reached up to slide it back into the to-go bag. Maybe meeting gamzee wasn't a bad thing, but instead fate. But to Tavros, fate was just another word used to ease the pain of the real world. Nothing would ever change that.

* * *

><p>Eeeeeeennnddd. Sorry if the chapter wasn't that great. Next one will be up soon.<p> 


End file.
